Pequena Roca de Horrores
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Based on the Billy and Mandy episode Little Rock of Horrors, Manny befriends a brain eating ghostly meteor.


Frida was reading a book but she hears a sing song voice

~Oh Fridaniela~

Frida growled

It was Manny

Manny said "Hey Frida wanna go to the Aztec Arcade because-"

Frida said "I'm busy"

Manny sadly walks away.

Marigraciela was reading a story to Brie Brie

Manny said "Hey Marigraciela whatcha doing"

Marigraciela said "Not now Manny i'm busy"

Manny walks away

Pablo was practicing the violin for a music contest.

"Hey Pablo! Wanna-"

Pablo closed the blinds of his window.

Manny said "Ay Why won't everybody hang out with me"

Manny saws a star

"Oh mighty wishing star i wish i had someone to hang out with me"

Suddenly a star headed right for Manny and it landed on the ground.

Manny hears creepy mexican style violin music.

Manny went to Miracle City park and sees a glowing green brain shaped rock.

And it began to sing as it grew arms and a face.

"Well hello there ninito don't be shy step right up i'm a reasonable guy don't be frightened by the look of my eyes just your average ghostly meteor from outta the sky!"

Manny felt that someone tried to eat his brain.

Manny said "Ay Dios Mio! What are you trying to do suck my brains out"

"Well i'm just shy and scared out of this place i'm a fish out of water from outer space you see the trip has left me tired and drained so won't you be a pal and bring me some brains!!"

Manny said "Okay!"

Manny sits on a bench.

"Don't worry new buddy i got you all sort of brains"

Clock transition

Manny founds a bran cereal in the kitchen and he returned to give it to a ghostly meteor.

A ghostly meteor pulls out a book which shows anatomy.

Manny said "Okay where did i get those so called brains"

"Go down to your friend's place see the dull expression on his face you been doing him a favor if you brought him to me he aint using his he's just playing the violin"

Manny takes Pablo to a ghostly meteor.

Pablo was about to scream as a ghostly meteor eats his brain.

Pablo's eyes turned green

"Go down to Mr. Flores didn't have a thought since 43 his brain is the portrait of aptropy why not give it to me"

Mr. Flores' eyes turned green after his brain was eaten.

"Brains brains i won't lie i eat their brains til they're zombified sure they might think it's deranged they won't give it a thought when i eat their brain"

Manny puts on Mr. Flores' zoot suit.

"Brains brains it's okay it's not a matter that are dark and gray at first they thought they think is strange they won't think quice if they don't have a brain"

Manny was dancing with the zombies until a ghostly meteor slapped him.

Manny went to a botanica and a few minutes later people walked out of a botanica with Manny.

"Go down to a botanica a old man said that i just can't stop i suck the noodles right out of their heads a half later i'm hungry again!"

Clock transition

A ghostly meteor eats a brain.

Manny snapped his fingers as the glowing green eyed zombies dancing.

Manny went inside a ice cream shop where he sneaks past a cop and asks a cashier.

"Go down to a ice cream shop sneaking tip toe past a cop pick me up a cruller and a cup of tea you're the sweet breads that happen to see!"

Clock transition

Manny was dancing with a zombie cashier and a cop tried to shoot a ghostly meteor but a cop's eyes turned green after his brain was eaten.

Manny brings his grandpapi, father and mother to a ghostly meteor.

Manny brings the bullies to a ghostly meteor.

Rodolfo's brain was eaten.

Dos' brain was eaten

"Brains brains i love them i need them my tummy in joy when i eat them big ones fat ones thin ones tall ones they're so delectable especilaly the small ones no time to cook it or skillet my belly's rumbling i don't need to fill it i don't fry them the heat will only shrink them i got myself a straw and i drink it ohhhhhhh!!!"

Manny and the zombies danced to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

Frida hears music and looked at the window.

Frida gasped "Manny"

"You been swell to go around and bring me every single brain in town but without these brains i can't help but think there's one thing out to drink"

Frida sees Marigraciela reading and sees a ghostly meteor again

"Now fuss up nino come on heck it's that someone you're trying to protect bring her down there to meet her end i promise i'll be your bestest friend"

Manny dances until he saws Frida.

Manny's smile turned into a frown

Manny and Frida walked to a ghostly meteor.

Frida saws a ghostly meteor

"Brains bring me her brain bring me her brain bring me her brain! Mwahahahaha!!"

Frida said "Alright what's going on here?"

But Frida's brain was eaten, her blue eyes turned green.

Manny said "Frida?"

But something's not right

"Ay what's happening!? Aaaah what a world!"

Manny saws a gray brain rock until a rock turned blue.

Frida said "That's better"

"Frida is that you?"

"Yes my brain was a little spicy for the evil spirit you tried to feed me to"

"I'm sorry i'll do anything"

"Yes bring me...some brains"

Fin


End file.
